A Chance To Love You
by Tomoyo Sakagami
Summary: Uchiha Sakura is now happily living her ideal life. Married to the love of her life, and has one beautiful daughter. However, life just can't be perfect. Can it? No. Her brother-in-law just has to destroy it. AU Sasu/Saku. Implied Ita/Saku.
1. Prologue

**Very first time writing fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I planned to write this story a really, really long time ago, but I was freaked out. So now, here I am. And I don't really own the story. It is based on a great novel that I read. **

**Warning: This story is AU and characters will be **_**kind of**_** OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Naruto **_**and**_** the plot.**

* * *

Her unstable mind didn't give her worn out legs a chance to rest, not even for a while. Sakura kept walking back and forth in the living room, worrying for her husband. Her watch indicated that it is now 9:00 pm.

"Calm down, Sakura. There is still time. Someone like Itachi will handle this well." Her mother, Haruno Mebuki tried to assure her. Being an adult, Mebuki tried to calm her down but she was only rewarded with a cold stare from Sakura.

"You don't know this, mom. This is not the case where the companies rival each other and show off themselves. He went to the place where only rebels and criminals go," she argued.

"Sakura…"

"He will someday got in trouble trying to save that bastard. I try to tell him not to go there, but he did. God, in front of everyone, he's the perfect husband, always by his wife's side, but no one knows when he always does whatever he wants no matter how much I stop him," Sakura continued.

"Don't say like that, Sakura. His parents might hear it…"

"I don't care. Not anymore. What can they do when I lose my husband like this?" Sakura stated angrily.

"Sakura. Itachi is their son. Of course they are worried about him."

"No, mom. They are worried about _him_. Not Itachi. Every time _he _got in trouble, they always come looking for Itachi."

The evening had been very peaceful since Itachi, herself, and their daughter had been watching TV together and having family time.

And those family moments are really rare too. Everyday, Itachi has to manage his electronic shop and Sakura has to manage her fashion store. Their daughter, Sayuri was always left alone with her grandparents except for the days when Itachi or Sakura decided to take Sayuri to their work.

Sakura was enjoying the evening listening to her husband and daughter's laughter, and that was when Itachi's mother, Uchiha Mikoto came running in with tears in her eyes, saying…

"It's Sasuke. We can't find him anywhere. Some gangs have been looking for him because of the fight he had the yesterday. We got a call from his girlfriend. Please, Itachi. Find your brother."

Being the responsible and a good son he is, right after hearing that, Itachi went out to find his bastard of a younger brother.

Thinking about the previous events made Sakura's blood boil with uncontrollable rage. Not wanting to hear about her mother's pleas to calm down, Sakura entered her bedroom where Sayuri is sleeping.

Seeing her daughter's peaceful face, her worries and rage increased. Ever since her father died when she was 10, Sakura had spent her life envying the other people with their fathers. Haruno Kizashi was very strict and short-tempered. He never hesitated to punish anyone when concerned to breaking rules.

And just because of that trait, he became a very detested manager at a company. The only person who likes Kizashi was his boss and none of his co-workers appreciated him. Worse, workers who had been cheating the company's budget hated him. On one fateful day, they beaten him up and left him on his car on the way home. Kizashi died a week after that.

Sakura was only in middle school at that time. Because of Mebuki's fashion store, their lives had not been affected when it came to finances. However, her mother became a widower at such a young age.

Sakura loathed her life as a fatherless child, and felt sorry for her mother till this day. And her father was also the reason why she chose Itachi as her lover.

Uchiha Itachi was a soft, kind, and polite man who loved her with all his heart. Even though Itachi is a man of few words, his eyes always seem to do the job of expressing his feelings. His onyx eyes are always filled with love and affection every time he looks at her. That was the reason why Sakura fell in love with him. In her eyes, Uchiha Itachi was the perfect man for her.

While staring at the framed photo of their wedding day hanged on the wall, Sakura remembered many memories of the past, and whimpers of her daughter brought her back to reality. She soothed her daughter, while silently praying…_Please don't let anything happen to him, please.._

While patting her daughter's back, Sakura heard Mikoto and Fugaku enter the house.

"Oh, Mebuki..", she heard Mikoto say, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In the back of her mind, she knows that this is none of her in-laws' fault, but right now she is just finding someone to vent out her anger on other than that animal who is also her brother-in-law.

The sudden ring of the phone in the living room startled her, but before she knew what was happening, she was standing by Mikoto who was answering the phone.

"Yes. This is Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother."

"… …"

"What?!.. Itachi.."

"… …"

Sakura took the phone from Mikoto and listened to the person from the other line.

"Yes, it is on the main road to the airport, and we also retrieved a bag containing 5,000 US dollars beside him."

"What happened to him? Did he have any injuries?"

"He is no longer alive when we found him. Please come quickly to the Konoha Hospital."

Sakura dropped the phone. She couldn't breath. She felt like her heart stopped beating. Itachi's dead? No, it can't be true.

"Sakura…" Her mother's voice seems to be so far away. The voice of the man on the phone kept repeating in her head.

_He is no longer alive when we found him…_

_He is no longer alive when we found him…_

She felt herself collapse to the ground and before the darkness swallows her, in her mind, she saw the face of the person she hates more than anything else in the world.

_You always cause trouble to everyone starting from the day you were born…_

_And that everyone is always my husband…_

_You always ruin my life in the worst ways possible…_

The person who killed her husband…

…_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**Things will get more interesting, I hope. Please forgive all my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, so yh. And no flames please. :)**


	2. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Naruto and the plot.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ino, are you sure I don't look too over-dressed? I mean it's just…" _

"_Are you kidding me? You are fine, forehead. You look beautiful. How could you not be? You are prepared by yours truly. And this is your engagement party! You should look even more fabulous if you ask me," Ino retorted._

_Being an owner of a famous fashion salon, Ino prepared Sakura for this event – Sakura and Itachi's engagement party. And they left the salon after Ino spent a good forty-five minutes choosing 'a dress that would bring out the greenness of Sakura's eyes'. _

_Sakura and Ino met while they were in second grade. At that time, Sakura always got bullied by other kids because of her larger-than-average-forehead. One day, Ino jumped in and defended Sakura. They had been best friends ever since. When Sakura's father died, Ino had been the one to comfort her. They would always argue with each other, but they saw each other as sisters. Sakura would always call Ino 'Pig', and in return, Ino would call her 'Forehead'. Ino still call her that awful nickname even though Sakura outgrew her forehead and it is now average-sized._

"_Forehead, what are you thinking looking at me, huh? You are seeing Itachi's face, looking at me, right?" Ino teased._

"_Of course not, Ino. Itachi-kun and I are no longer love-sick teenagers," Sakura replied, smiling._

"_Oh right, of course not. You guys are just eighty years olds who already have ten grandchildren, and are in a bubble filled of love, romance, and understanding." Ino said sarcastically._

_Sakura giggled at her best-friend-slash-sister's antics, and said, "Well, Ino Itachi-kun and I already had been together for four years. In those four years, we've never fought or argued. Our relationship is just filled with love and peacefulness."_

"_Yeah, and it's downright boring. I mean four years of no drama or any of those-" Ino didn't finish her sentenced since an Audi abruptly got into the drive way of her car._

"_That driver is a jerk! He can't just cut off like that!" Ino half-yelled._

_Sakura looked into the other car's driver. Even though she couldn't see the face, she saw the driver's dark hair, which is styled in gravity-defying spikes in the back and his hand on the steering wheel, which is covered in a black glove with finger holes cut off._

_Getting angry, Ino cut off right back in front of the Audi and was cheering loudly when the Audi driver pressed the horn angrily for a long time._

_Ino was in the middle of giving out her 'This-is-what-you-get-for-messing-with-Yamanaka-Ino' speech when the Audi crashed into the back of her car either accidentally or on purpose. Probably the latter, but Sakura had no time to think since the force sent the car to crash right into the truck in front of them._

_Both Ino and Sakura was sent to the hospital after that, and consequently the engagement party was canceled._

_And that was how Sakura learned that Itachi has a very vengeful brother._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Their second time meeting each other was after Itachi and Sakura got married. Sakura was very pregnant with Sayuri at that time, and they were just coming out from a restaurant where they had dinner together._

_As soon as Itachi saw his brother's Audi, he started searching frantically for him. _

"_Calm down, Itachi-kun. He's probably inside."_

"_No, Kura. The cars don't usually park here…," and suddenly he trailed off as he heard noises of fighting, and rushed off to that area._

_Not very far away, Sakura saw three people fighting with Sasuke. She pulled Itachi back and said, "Don't go in there. They might have weapons." Unfortunately, it only caused Itachi to be more worried and he rushed off to help his brother. _

_She heard her husband trying to stop the fight and she also heard Sasuke's voice saying "Itachi! What are you doing here?!" His voice was followed by Itachi's yell of pain, and Sakura realized someone stabbed him. She felt tears gather in her eyes, and she screamed for help. And the three guys Sasuke had been fighting with ran off to her direction and pushed her away. Sakura fell to the ground clutching her stomach._

_And when help arrived, both Itachi and Sakura were sent to the hospital, but the main troublemaker Sasuke, was not harmed._

"_Honey, you are losing too much blood. You have to go into operation room right now. Or else, both of you might die. Please, Sakura…" As soon as they arrived to the emergency room, her mother was on her side, begging her not to be stubborn anymore and to go through the procedure. She ignored her mother's tears and pleas. "How is Itachi-kun?" was the only thing she demanded to know the whole time. Before Sakura faint from blood loss, the doctors brought Itachi in with difficulty. Sakura saw her husband – with bruises on his face, and his abdomen heavily bandaged – but alive. But all she saw became red when she glanced at the person standing beside her husband's bed._

"_Uchiha! Get out! Don't you dare show your filthy face here! I will not give birth to this child while seeing your face! Get out!" she screamed with all energy she can muster. _

"_Hn. I don't care if you die or not. It's not my problem you decided to kill yourself."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke…you shut up now," warned Fugaku._

_Sasuke looked at his father and returned glaring at Sakura who returned it back despite the pain in her stomach._

"_Hn."_

_And he left the emergency room._

_Ten minutes after that, Sakura gave birth to Sayuri._

* * *

**Second chapter done! And yes, this whole chapter is just two flashbacks. :)**


	3. Feud

**Sorry I didn't update for this whole week, there are so many tests this week, so naturally, I have to study. So, as apology, this chapter would be tiny bit longer than the previous chapters, even though I am about 65% sure you all would want to kill both Sasuke and I after reading this. ;)**

**Warning: I don't know about others, but Sakura would be…kinda…OOC in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura."

Her mother's gentle voice brought Sakura back to life from her thoughts.

"Why would you decide that, Sakura? Do you really think there would be a place better for both of you to live than here?"

"Of course, mom. A place where I won't be stressed as much would be the best place to live."

Mebuki shook her head in disapproval. She tried to change her daughter's decision, which she thought is very unreasonable. "Think about Sayuri, Sakura. How would the poor child feel if she was ripped away from her grandparents when she just lost her father?"

Sakura went silent, pressing her lips into a thin line. Only at the age of 25, Sakura looks a lot younger than she actually is. With her unusual pastel-colored pink hair (which Mebuki assumed that she got from her late grandmother), straightened and cut so the tips brushed her collarbone, ever since her father's tragic death, Sakura became a more serious person. She used to be a cheery girl with a bright smile before she experienced how cruel the world can be. Except for the times when she is in the presence of Uchiha Itachi, Sakura rarely smiled, or laughed. When that person passed away -_only about 2 months ago- _, she barely talked.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying, Sakura?"

"Mom, could you please go along with what I really want? Till today…"

"Not till today, Sakura. While you were pregnant, all of us, including Itachi and I, we always gave you what you wanted. But, now you can't just think about yourself. You are a mother now, Sakura. You also have to think about Sayuri. Sa-chan always lived with her grandparents more than Itachi and you. She would be crushed if…"

"What about _him_ then? He would treat Sa-chan as nothing. I refuse to put my child near the person who killed her father."

"You can avoid him all you want, Sakura. Let's face reality. He is Sayuri's uncle. You can't do anything to change it. But you can avoid him as long as you want. The Uchiha household is a big building. We all know that it is possible you won't see Sasuke while living in the same house."

Sakura knew that her mother is right. The Uchiha household –well– mansion is big enough to easily fit about three families in there. So she knew that 'Not enough space' wouldn't be sufficient reason for her to move out of the mansion. Even before the two of them got married, Sakura tried to talk Itachi into living separately by themselves. Eventually, she gave in when Itachi pointed out that since he is the oldest son, he need to be the figure of the whole family apart from his father, and that it is not heard of for an Uchiha to leave the family. Not to mention that she melted when Itachi coaxed her that it is his only wish to live with the rest of his family.

"Even though Sasuke is rude at times, he won't necessarily be all over the place, we will do everything we can to tame him. Please, don't leave the family." Sakura remembered Mikoto begging when she told her the idea of living separately before she became Uchiha Sakura. 'Now it's a different situation,' she thought. Her kind husband, Itachi, is now gone. And she believed there is no reason to remain in this place where it will only remind her of how her husband died while protecting his brother. 'But there is also Sa-chan to think about.' Her inner reminded. She knew her mother was right when she said her daughter would be crushed if she were to be away from her grandparents. Being the only child, Sayuri was the light of the Uchiha household. Both of her grandparents spoiled her to no end, giving her whatever she wanted. So, Sakura let the idea of moving away for now. For her daughter.

* * *

"You should rest for today Sakura."

While having breakfast, Mikoto tried to talk Sakura into taking a day off since she thinks Sakura had been too tired lately. Fugaku nodded, silently agreeing with his wife.

Sakura answered them with a shake of her head. "I can't, the shop had been abandoned ever since…" she trailed off. Noticing her change of mood, Mikoto decided not to pursue further.

"Mama, can Sa-chan come with you?" Sakura looked at her daughter who is looking at her expectantly with wide green eyes. 'She look just like Itachi-kun," Sakura thought. Indeed, Sayuri look a lot like Itachi, except that Sayuri received Sakura's emerald green eyes. With her ivory skin and soft raven hair that reached up to her shoulders, Uchiha Sayuri looks downright adorable. And she always has a habit of calling herself 'Sa-chan'.

"Not today, Sa-chan. Mama has a lot of work to do. Maybe next time, okay?" Sakura tried to reason with her daughter. Apparently, it didn't work out well.

Hearing her mother's excuse, Sayuri dropped her half-eaten cookie, crossed her arms, and pouted. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other.

Not being able to bare his only granddaughter getting upset, he put his teacup on the table and said, "Well, I am planning to go to the zoo this afternoon, would anyone like to come with me?"

Hearing her grandfather, Sayuri's eyes went wide with excitement and said, "Really Ojii-chan?" When Fugaku nodded, Sayuri jumped on her grandfather's lap and started babbling out about random animal she knows. Sakura smiled at her daughter's excitement. But her smile faltered when her eyes glanced at the empty seat where Itachi usually sat.

For now, Sayuri didn't know about her father's sudden death yet. She is only informed that Itachi is now on a trip. Sakura thought that Sayuri is too young to be presented with news of her father's death whom she adore so much. Being experienced how she felt when she learned that her father is no longer with her, she decided that she would deliver the news to Sayuri when she is older. For now…

"Sasuke!"

Mikoto's reaction to her youngest son's entrance to the dining room isn't one of pure happiness. More like panic of how she's going to handle the situation now.

Mikoto is fully aware of Sakura's obvious hatred for Sasuke. But she also knew that Sasuke won't act guilty in this. He might not even care that his brother's wife hates him more than anything in the world. That had been the sole reason she had been trying everything she can not to let these two meet in these past two months ever since Itachi's accident.

Her eyes went wide when Sasuke sat down at his brother's usual seat. When she took a glance at her daughter-in-law's face, Sakura's lips were pressed into a thin line and her face was red – possibly in fury.

"Mama, are you going now?"

Sakura, who abruptly stood up, look back down at her daughter, and answered with a forcefully softened voice, "Well, I might be late, Sa-chan. I have to go now. Be a good girl when you go to the zoo, okay?"

Sakura picked up her purse, and left the dining room with longest strides her 5 foot 3 frame could muster. She was so impatient to leave, she didn't realize that she forgot her morning ritual with her daughter.

Sayuri slipped out of her chair and followed her mother, reminding her that she forgot her good-bye kiss on the cheek. Mikoto watched her granddaughter follow her mother with sad eyes. Fugaku silently watched, and when Sayuri went out of the room, he started…

"Sasuke, you and I have something to talk about."

The youngest Uchiha in the room looked at his father whose eyes are looking at Sasuke's outfit with distaste. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt underneath with a black leather jacket and dark-washed jeans. His whole outfit was black with chains everywhere and adorning his hand was a grey fingerless glove.

Even though this is his son, Fugaku never like how Sasuke dressed. His whole posture yelled out arrogance, and this is not how Fugaku wanted his son to be. There were countless times when he lectured his youngest son about being an Uchiha gentleman just like his older brother, but all those efforts were in vain.

"Dad, what is it?"

The way he asked was blunt and downright rude. Fugaku suppressed his growing anger.

"I'm going to ask you to be careful with how you act in front of your sister-in-law."

With barely-contained rage, Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table, not caring that it is his father, the head of the Uchiha household, in front of him. How could they think he would feel nothing about Itachi's death? Of course, he would be devastated. He may not show it openly, but he did care for his brother. He rarely went out these days to grieve for Itachi in his room. And now that goddamned woman is ordering him not to come where she is? Like hell he would.

"Are you telling me to not to come where she is? So, I have no right to live in this house as long as that woman still doesn't forgive me? I could care less about her hatred. Who does she think she is?" Sasuke retorted with anger.

Sakura, who returned back to the dining room to inform Mikoto and Fugaku that she decided to take Sayuri to her shop, stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura is the wife of your brother who got killed while saving you, Sasuke. Show some respect." Fugaku warned Sasuke in silent wrath.

"I never asked him to come save me. He always got himself tangled up in my issues when I never asked him for help. It always became public when he come saved me as you say it."

"So my husband went there because he wanted to die so bad?" said Sakura, who is now walking towards him. The way she pressed her red lips into a thin line would have made him wondered if she had really spoken if he weren't so angry.

"Now, you know. Itachi went to that place by himself. It's not my fault he died wanting to get into other people's business." Sasuke said mockingly.

Sakura's right hand went up.

_*SLAP*_

Accompanying the sound was a very sharp pain on his left cheek.

In fury, Sasuke slammed Sakura into a wall, and his hand went up to her neck, choking her. "How dare you…" Sasuke growled.

Suddenly, Fugaku was there smacking away Sasuke's hold on Sakura's neck. He then grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and punched him in blind fury.

Holding his left cheek, which is again burning in pain, his whole face is red, both from the hits and uncontrollable anger, aimed at everything he could think of. His bottomless onyx eyes seem to reflect flames.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled out in shock when Sasuke punched the glass showcase near him. Then, he left without a word, with blood still dripping down his knuckles.

The peaceful morning was ruined by a 'talk'. And all that left in the dining room was a fuming Fugaku, a sobbing Mikoto and a coughing Sakura who was just choked by her own brother-in-law.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry that Sasuke is like this. Really. And the next chapter would be mostly about him. I will post it tomorrow, that is if I finished writing it. Well, tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. On the Other Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Bits of blood, violence, and minor swearing included in this chapter. Oh, and Naruto might be OOC, if you call not being super hyper and cheerful OOC. Then yes. He would still be cheerful and hyper compared to the others though. Just not as much.**

* * *

"So, it's with _her_ again?" Shikamaru commented.

Thinking that the answer is obvious, Sasuke did not bother to answer.

Usually, when their four men group meets in the evening, they mostly avoid alcoholic beverages. They believed booze distract them from their intention, fights. However, after Itachi's accident, all they drink became vodka, wine, or beer.

"More?" Neji offered.

Sasuke shook his head. Every one of them knows his limit. They never get drunk mindlessly. So what do they do together mostly? They get into fights. It's not like throwing punches with other random people. They get into, what you would call 'gang' fights. Ironically, he, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, the four of them aren't a gang. They are just childhood friends who just happen to be the black sheep of their respective families. They had been the best of friends who always had each other's backs in times of trouble, which is most of the time. The fights they had are planned ones and mostly with other group of people, well – gangs. They fight in places like outskirts of the city, or in a random abandoned garage. If you get hurt big time from the fight, your bad. No police, or anything involved. There were people who broke his arm, or legs, and can't walk again, but no one ever died. But his own brother had been the one to break that tradition. Sasuke had always been rude to people, but this time, even more than the knowledge that his older brother is dead, the unsatisfied feeling that it was all his fault was killing him inside.

"It is not surprising we haven't heard from them. What do you think they would be doing, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked while sipping his drink.

"Hiding." The Nara answered oh so simply.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And they call you a genius. Gee I figured it out myself, you know."

"They killed a person. An Uchiha, no less. They also took the other moneybag with 5,000 US dollars in it. Of course they would be hiding. Do you think they would have the balls to face Sasuke after this?" Neji interrupted. He glanced at the silent Uchiha beside him, and asked, "What are you going to do now, Sasuke?"

"Didn't your family say anything about not making a scene of Itachi's incident?"

Sasuke shook his head 'no'.

"Well, they can't. If they pull out this murder case and make it public, Sasuke will be related to this at some point. They can't risk it."

Of course, what's more important than your eldest son's death? Your dignity, pride, and the reputation to uphold. Ego of the elders who believed it is best not to put Itachi's murder on trial, or else _the_ Uchiha image would be destroyed. The status of the Uchiha family, one of the most prestigious families in Konoha. _"We have an status to uphold. We can't risk it," _they said.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what Naruto was saying. His thoughts are full of…

"_His nose and ears are filled with blood. The autopsy resulted that he had been beaten to death."_

"_They left the other half of the money. His ring and watch are still there, so it's the person they are aiming for."_

"_No blood shed for the rude one, while the good son died. How tragic."_

"_Just leave it. It would be the same as announcing what kind of son we have left. Yes…just leave it."_

Thinking of what he heard from the doctors, the neighborhood, and his parents, Sasuke fisted his hold on the beer can.

Noticing his clenched fist and scowled face, Naruto offered him some comfort.

"We understand how you feel, teme. Itachi was always a kind person. It is really unnerving for us to just sit here, and do nothing about his death too."

"Hn. No need. I already know where those bastards are tonight."

"What!?"

"How!?"

Before his friends get over their shock from his revelation, Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke!"

"Oi, Sasuke! You can't just leave like that!"

"Uchiha! Do you really think we will just sit and watch what happen!? No way!"

All three of them were gruffly standing up and trying to catch up with Sasuke. The young Uchiha turned around and shook his head in disapproval.

"You guys can't be in this mess. This is for my brother. I will do this alone."

"Teme! You can't go there alone!" Naruto yelled trying to stop his best friend.

"Don't follow." Sasuke said in a tone that leaves no argument, and left the room.

"You bastard! At least tell us where you are going!" Naruto followed Sasuke outside.

When Shikamaru and Neji saw Sasuke's Audi left, and Naruto was there looking at the remaining trail of the car, they asked where Sasuke was going.

Disappointed, Naruto said, "Didn't tell me."

* * *

"What do you think he would be right now?"

"Must be itching to kill somebody."

"Absolutely."

The two figures laughed and high-fived each other, but the third figure remained silent.

"What's the matter Sakon? You said you are only gonna go back to Konoha after the engagement. You are hiding from the Uchiha, aren't you?"

"That's what I mean. Don't find love while doing this kind of business. Now you are scared of getting hurt before getting married to Tayuya, right?"

After listening to the two's judgments, Sakon let out a deep sigh.

Kidomaru and Jirobo smirked at the way _the_ badass Sakon stared at the starry sky.

They were standing near the railroad connecting Suna and Konoha, waiting for the last member of their gang to show up. When that person showed up, they would be leaving to Kirigakure, where Sakon's engagement would be taking place. And while waiting, the two made it their mission to annoy their supposed 'leader'.

"It's not like that, you pricks. My weak spot right now is the engagement, but it is not out of love at all."

He stood in front of the two, and looked at his watch. He continued, "That old geezer wrote in his will that I am only going to get the entire company after I got married. That's the reason why I can't let this engagement canceled. I don't give a crap what happens after this." Sakon's father, an old business man, crazy to have grandchildren made sure that his son will only inherit the company after he has a family of his own.

"Then why bother engagement? Why don't you just get married quickly? I'm sure Tayuya won't refuse if it is for money." Kidomaru suggested.

"It's not something that easy. It's also related to my family. I can't rush things."

"You and the Uchiha are different like that, Sakon. For him, he doesn't let anything distract him from his decisions. No matter what he does, he doesn't let anything get in his way," Jirobo remarked.

Sakon retorted, "Don't compare me to him, Jirobo. No matter how much of a troublemaker I might be, I never bring that trouble to home. Unlike that Uchiha."

"Then you should really look out for him next time when you two cross paths," Kidomaru teased.

"Let me guess, you are making fun of me getting engaged."

"I'm not making fun of your engagement. Just look out for him, really. With what we did to his brother, he must be craving for your bloodshed."

"Like I care." Sakon finished. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time.

_11:00 PM._

'Where on earth is that bastard?' he thought.

Then…

They heard the engine of a motorcycle before they saw the light. Just when they turned around to see what's going on, they were blinded by the bright light. All they ever fought in was planned rumbles, so the only thought in his mind was, 'The driver must be drunk or something.'

The three of them only identified danger when it was too late.

The force of a motorcycle crashing into them knocked them to the ground. The chaos only lasted for a moment, but the result was not a pretty sight. One of them lies on the ground, unmoving. The other two is also on the ground, but struggling around, trying to deal with the pain.

"You…you…"

Trying to get words out, Sakon saw the outline of someone limping towards him. And in that someone's hand was something that looks like a metal bat.

And he recognized that someone when he was barely a step away from his body.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Uchiha…you…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Mikoto couldn't find words to explain how relieved she was to see her youngest son entering the living room. Normally, he wouldn't be back at home for months when he got into quarrels with his father. And those quarrels are nothing compared to the one he had with Fugaku yesterday morning. Now, Sasuke is back at home like nothing happened. 'How strange,' she would have thought. But for now, she could care less. While reading the newspaper, Fugaku watched Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. His gaze fell to the brown glove his son is wearing on his left hand.

The head of the Uchiha family quickly realized that the glove wasn't just for accessory. Ever since he was born, there were so many dismay that this son caused, that he lost count. Sasuke gets angry very easily, and he won't be satisfied unless he got to unleash it on someone. Except for the fact that Sasuke didn't show it, he is very extreme on his emotions, especially anger. If someone made him angry and he doesn't get to avenge that person, Sasuke went as far as getting sick.

"Were you in Suna yesterday?" Fugaku questioned.

Sasuke stilled, and then nodded with a frown on his face. Mikoto looked at her husband with a disapproving scowl on her face, trying to warn him not to start up any 'talk'. She certainly did not want a repeat of what happened the day before.

Fugaku on the other hand ignored his wife's fiery gaze and continued to grill his son.

"You took the motorcycle from the villa in Suna last night. Around 10:30."

The young Uchiha did not seem surprised at all by what his father already knew. He knew for a fact that the guards in the villa would report to his father when he left his car in the compound and took the motorcycle instead. He is a little pissed that the guards told what exact time, but he remained stoic.

"They said you didn't return it. Where it is?"

"His friends must have borrowed it. They usually…" Mikoto tried to ease the tension between the two Uchiha men in front of her.

"Don't interrupt Mikoto. Didn't you notice something happened?"

"Wh.."

"His strides are shorter than usual, he must has hurt his leg. He also hurt his left hand guessing from the glove he is wearing. He is trying to cover it. Tell me the truth, Sasuke. What did you do yesterday?" Fugaku said firmly.

"Sasuke, it is true? Answer your father." Mikoto tried to push.

"Nothing happened." With that, Sasuke left the living room and went into his room. Mikoto looked at Fugaku, worrying about her son.

"What should we do, Fugaku?"

"We can't do anything right now. We just have to wait for the news to come."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4 done! :)**

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	5. Fated To Hate Each Other

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I am usually too lazy to write two chapters in a row within two days, but because of the kind feedbacks you guys give me, I found motivation to write another chapter! So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to those people who spared time to read this story and shared me some light on what they thought :D**

* * *

"Ojii-chan!"

"Sa-chan."

Sayuri made a beeline towards the living room after seeing her grandfather and Sasuke sitting there. Sakura headed into the kitchen. On her way there, she saw Mikoto coming out of the room in a hurry. Seeing Sakura, she knew Sayuri is already in the living room.

"You're late today, Sakura. I was waiting for you two to come back, I made some sweet dango for both of you," said Mikoto.

"Oh…um," Sakura felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She really didn't want to tell Mikoto that they both already ate. Both Mikoto and Fugaku had been the best parent-in-laws she could ever wish for. They treated her like their own daughter. Sakura herself care for the two of them too. If it weren't for him…

"We already ate at a restaurant on our way back home. Sa-chan insisted on having pizza, so…"

"It's okay, Sakura. Don't worry about it. I will put it in the fridge, you can have it when you're hungry." Mikoto said kindheartedly.

Sakura nodded, feeling that familiar guilt in her chest when she looked at the Uchiha matriarch. 'She is too kind-hearted for her own good.' Sakura thought. Ever since she married Itachi, Sakura had been trying to be close with her mother-in-law, but she had always been distant mostly because of Sasuke. And now, it was not just like strangers, Sakura and Sasuke are practically enemies.

As soon as Mikoto entered the living room, Sayuri attached herself to her grandmother's leg.

"What did you do today, Sa-chan?"

"Mama and Sa-chan went to the playground, baa-chan!" Sayuri replied enthusiastically.

"Did you eat anything there?" cooed Mikoto.

"Sa-chan ate pop-corn, ice-cream, and pizza!" While Sayuri continued rambling her reply, Mikoto picked her up and sat down on the cushion beside Fugaku.

As soon as Mikoto sat down, Sayuri's gaze fell on her uncle. She had always been watching Sasuke when she had the chance. Maybe because he's the only one who never talk to her in this family. After studying his gloomy face, Sayuri decided. 'Sasuke-jichan look just like papa,' she thought. Then why doesn't jichan love her at all when her papa loves her so much? She doesn't know why, but she has always wanted to talk to him.

Noticing Sayuri's gaze on him, Sasuke scowled and exited the living room. He walked towards the stairs leading upstairs and sat down at the edge of a step. Making sure no one is around, he took off his glove to tend to his wound, which is slightly bleeding through the bandage.

Just when he grabbed the end of the bandage to open the wound, he felt a shadow hovering him. When he looked up, he saw Sayuri standing in front of him, looking at his hand. Just when he was trying to check the wound in privacy, she decided to annoy him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke snarled.

Sayuri's smiling face faltered when she heard Sasuke's angry voice, and she shook her head 'no'. Annoyed, Sasuke continued his ministrations, and only looked up when he got the smell of child powder near him.

"Can Sa-chan help?" Sayuri asked.

"What help? Just stay away," he ordered.

The four years old child took a step back, but didn't go away. She kept watching what Sasuke was doing. For Sasuke, he just ignored the presence of the young child and tried to tie the bandage back, but it was hard to do with one hand. At the moment…

"Sa-chan, where are you?" he heard Haruno's voice. Even though she married Itachi, Sasuke refused to acknowledged her as an Uchiha. He continued labeling her as Haruno.

"Mama, Sa-chan's here," Sayuri replied.

"What are you doing there Sa-chan!? Come here now,"

With that, Sayuri ran towards her mother while looking back at him who is now frowning.

'That brat just can't mind her own business.' He thought.

* * *

"Sasuke, you are going out?"

When Sasuke nodded, Mikoto continued, "Then can you drive your father to the company? He's not feeling very well, so he doesn't want to drive the car himself, and today the chauffeur is taking a day off."

"Why doesn't dad just take a day off for today?"

Mikoto sighed. She had tried anyway she can to make Sasuke became interested in a job. And all her efforts were in vain. Her husband, Uchiha Fugaku is the CEO of the Uchiha Corps. Assured, he works in an air-conditioned office, but all the stress from leading such a big company is not good for his health. Her eldest son, Uchiha Itachi has his own business, working with electronics. When Fugaku tried to hand over the company to him, Itachi refused, saying that he's not interested. And now this son, he isn't even interested in working at all. All three Uchiha men have different opinions on different things, but they are all very stubborn equally.

Mikoto went back into the house, as Sayuri came out while holding a shoe brush in her hand. Sasuke was looking for something to clean the dust off his shoe when Sayuri grabbed it.

"Sa-chan will do it for you, ji-chan!"

Intrigued that the four years old knew how to clean the shoe, Sasuke watched what Sayuri was doing.

"_Uchiha!"_

Sasuke turned around to face a very angry Sakura. She was dressed in all red and the outfit seems to boost confidence into her hard emerald eyes. She walked towards the two of them and swatted the shoe away from Sayuri's hand.

"What do you think you are doing, making my kid brush your shoe!?" Sakura half-yelled.

"Me!? Making the brat brush my shoe!? Ask your own kid who did what." Sasuke snapped and glared at both Sakura and her daughter.

'How dare he!' Sakura thought. She is aware from the start that her daughter is trying to be close to this animal. _But…_

"Mama…" Sayuri seems fearful and close to crying.

At that moment, Mikoto entered the scene. "Ayame, took Sa-chan back to her room," she ordered. When the maid and Sayuri was out of sight, she stepped between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Did you two realize you were in presence of a child?"

"Don't include me, mom. That's not my kid."

"That's your niece, Sasuke," said Mikoto.

"She might be my niece because of Itachi, but that's her child," said Sasuke, pointing at Sakura. "And next time that kid come near me, I will make sure she never come again." With that, Sasuke stepped into his car and drove away.

'Such a rude person,' was the only thing Sakura muttered silently. Mikoto was on verge of tears, devastated.

"I'm really sorry for all of this, Sakura…I don't even know how to apologize anymore. What I want to say is that, please think about Sayuri, Sakura. The poor kid still doesn't know that her father is gone, and she is clinging to the person who looks like him. As his mother, I apologize for everything Sasuke did. I owe you so much, Sakura…and I.."

"Please don't say that, Mikoto-san. I married Itachi because I love him. I, myself agreed to stay here, it is not your fault that this misery happened to me."

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay to blame us for Itachi's death. And in that sense, I want to make it up to you anyway I can. So please, both you and Sayuri, please don't leave this family. I beg you." Mikoto sobbed.

'Make it up to me?' Sakura wanted to laugh at that, but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

* * *

"I'm going to be late because of you, pig."

"Forehead, don't you dare start. I always made time for you when you need me. Now it's your turn. So tell me, why did your mom left so early? I know she usually go back to Suna when she's not with you, but with what happened just now, you are all alone with strangers…"

"Mikoto and Fugaku are not strangers, Ino. They took care of me well. They are actually very kind people. It makes me wonder how does that evil spawn came from," said Sakura while sipping her pineapple juice.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I did some research on that 'evil spawn'."

Sakura gave Ino a do-I-look-like-I-give-a-crap look which Ino ignored.

"He really is a chick magnet, you know. Without even him doing anything, there are many girls at his feet, but I heard he doesn't have a girlfriend," mused Ino.

"You seem really interested in him, Ino," said Sakura with a frown.

"I'm no interested in him for myself, forehead. I am doing all these research for you."

"_What!?"_ Sakura yelled.

"Geez, calm down forehead. I haven't finished yet."

"Well, it's time to finish. I'm leaving," said Sakura, slamming the money on the table and leaving the café angrily.

Knowing that Sakura is really pissed, Ino shut her mouth and followed Sakura silently.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

With a sigh, Sakura said, "Promise me Ino, don't ever refer me and him that way ever again."

Ino nodded. She knew Sakura is not mad at her anymore, so she continued talking but changed topics. The two friends chattered on their way to the Sakura's store. Usually, they would go there by car, but today, Ino insisted on walking.

While turning a corner, Sakura was listening to what Ino was blabbering about the latest fashion trends, she didn't noticed the car in front of her. When the car pressed the horn loudly, it startled Sakura, causing her to step back and fell on her rare, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Sakura!" alarmed, Ino rushed to her friend's side and glared at the car. The dark window opened and the driver peeked outside, but later drove away as if nothing happened.

"Sakura, can you stand up?" Ino asked, worriedly. "Take a day off, Sakura. With this leg, you won't be able to work properly anyways."

Sakura's eyes followed the car, not answering Ino.

"Did you see who that driver was?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Why? Did you?"

"It was that bastard." Sakura spit out that name, disgusted. "The Uchiha."

Ino was speechless. Such coincidence.

_Were they cursed to hate against hate each other?_

* * *

When he entered the house he heard his father and the family doctor talk.

"The ankle would be swollen for a day or two, but it's nothing to worry about. Just make sure she doesn't put much force on that foot."

"Thank you, doctor."

He rolled his eyes. So what if Haruno twisted her ankle? It's her fault that she is so absorbed in gossiping with her blonde friend, he wouldn't be surprised if there is a dinosaur in front of her and she didn't notice it.

The pain in his left hand pulled him out of his thoughts and reminded him of what he needs to do. 'Right bandages.' He headed for the bathroom upstairs since there is a medical kid in there, and he really need to change the bandage covering his wound. When he saw that the door is locked, he banged on the door.

"Who's in there?" he demanded. He knew it's not his father since he just came across him, and he heard his mother in the kitchen preparing lunch. 'Haruno can't be in there since she's a handicap for the moment,' He thought.

_*click*_

He heard the bathroom door open in the faint click sound. He pulled the door open forcefully, and in the room was Sakura on the ground, holding her right ankle. Sasuke almost feel sorry for her since she seemed to be in pain. _Almost._

"Get out." He ordered.

Glaring at him, Sakura tried to stand up, failing miserably, landing back on the floor.

Rolling his eyes again, impulsively and eager to get her out of the room, he picked her up bridal style, and dropped her out of the room not-too-gently. He then slammed the door shut in her face.

'Bastard.' Sakura thought.

* * *

**I am thinking of working on a new story. And don't worry, this story is nowhere near over. I just feel like writing two stories at the same time. So tell me which one of these following stories should I work on first? Which one are you interested in more?**

**1\. ****'Unconditionally'**

**A husband who loves you unconditionally is every girl's dream. Of course Sakura know it well, it was her own dream once. But now, she regretted ever wanting that man of her dreams. If you have to ask why, it is because that unconditional love is actually a curse, suffocating her. 'A piece of advice for those who think a jealous boyfriend is cute. Receiving a man's possessive love is torture.'**

**(Sasusaku Romance/Angst)**

**2\. 'Groom Switch'**

**Sakura's life was turned upside down when Uchiha Fukagu asked for her hand in marriage. But what is this? 'Haruno Sakura, you just eloped with me.' In which Fukagu pretends that he is marrying Sakura when she is actually intended for Sasuke, and everything goes horribly wrong.**

**(Sasusaku Romance)**

**3\. 'Wedding Dress'**

**Cursed or Blessed? Nevertheless, this dress changed so many people's lives. Through heart-breaks, jobs, and fantasies, the dress also brought some lives together. **

**(Sasusaku **side pairing Naurhina **Romance)**

**So, tell me what you think! Review! :D**


	6. Old News

**For the nth time, I will repeat. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"There he is…do you see him? Dressed in all black.."

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yep, that is Karin's boyfriend."

"Awwn…that sucks. This must be the only time I am jealous of that bimbo."

Every time he entered the club, attention of all the girls – both single and taken – was directed towards him, not to mention unwanted.

Sasuke headed towards the table where Naruto and Neji are seated. After ordering a bottle of scotch, he turned to his friends to say something, but frowned, seeing Naruto consuming a bowl of ramen. 'Unbelievable,' he thought, but not surprised. He made eye contact with Neji, the look on his face saying, 'You let him eat ramen in a club?' Knowing what Sasuke meant, Neji just shrugged casually. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"He texted he'll be here in ten minute or so."

"Do you know that one?" Naruto asked randomly, looking up from his bowl of ramen, pointing at something behind him.

When Sasuke looked at what Naruto was pointing at, he saw a strawberry-blonde woman dressed in a white dress with drink in hand. She was staring right back at him boldly. Sasuke returned his gaze back to Naruto and shook his head no.

"That one is somewhat related to Sakon's group. There is something fishy about her. She has been staring ever since you came in, teme. Oh, and Karin's here too."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Do I look like I want to know anything about those woman?"

"Well, you said to look for anything related to Sakon…"

"I don't care if he is the father-in-law of the president. Just tell me what I want to know now."

Naruto nodded. He leaned towards Sasuke and whispered,

"It's in the newspaper right in front of you."

Sasuke unfolded the newspaper. The news was about a week ago. Not to bring up any suspicion, the gang brought the news to him late.

Sakon died the next day because of his severe internal bleeding. He was unconscious when he arrived to the hospital and he died before getting a word out.

For the other two, one of them got two of his ribs broken and his vocal cord was completely destroyed. The other one got his spine severely damaged and it is said that it would take a long time for him to just to be able to sit.

After the usual procedure of investigating the case, the police concluded that the motor cycle the three was riding got crashed into the huge pile of bricks near the road, and later got ran over by a car, so they are still investigating the case. However the police predict that this case is mostly just an accident.

"You have to admit, they are loyal. They didn't breath a word about Sasuke."

"Of course they have to be loyal. They are guilty too."

Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"What are you going to do now, teme?"

"If they are done, I'm done. I got what I want."

"You're right. They are all disable or dead now, so it's all even."

Sasuke folded the newspaper back and flicked it on the table toward Neji.

"There's something I heard."

Naruto and Neji looked at him expectantly.

"Itachi took two bags. Each carrying 5,000 dollars. He lost one bag to the muggers. When they got there he only have half of what they asked for, and they beat him to death because of that." Sasuke said it all in a bitter tone with a scowl on his face.

"How did you know all of these, Sasuke?"

Under the neon lights of the nightclub, Sasuke's handsome face was dark, frowning, and his jaw was tightly clutched.

No matter how much Sasuke tried to cover it up with anger and rage, he did feel miserable that his own brother got killed by something relating to him.

Only after asking him how did he know all these things, seeing Sasuke's face Naruto and Neji fell silent. They know it for absolute that even though Sasuke never called Itachi 'aniki' or anything, but he did care for Itachi and worried a lot about him.

"_Itachi might be there, I have to go."_

"_They are targeting Itachi because of me. Those bastards…"_

Everyone saw Itachi as a very good son who takes care Sasuke all the time, but only Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji knew that there are many times where Sasuke protected Itachi behind the scenes.

Just then, Shikamaru arrived and stood in front of them with a smirk on his face. He bend down and whispered into Neji's ear who tapped on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Something you're not interested in, Sasuke. You don't want to come with us, do you?" he asked.

Sasuke said no and watched the three of them leave. He glanced at the bottle of scotch he ordered, but suddenly he lost all will to drink. So he just settled on watching people around, very bored. Then he saw someone stand right in front of him. Right. Her. He remembered having a bone to pick with her.

"Karin." Sasuke's dark tone that clearly states that he is very, very upset.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun." Karin said it in a low seductive voice, which Sasuke find disgusting.

This woman, a self-proclaimed girlfriend of his, has been chasing after him the moment they first met. And she had been going around, calling herself Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke did not give two craps about that, but she has crossed the line.

He was enraged when he found out that Karin was the one who called his house when Sakon's gang stirred trouble. Her call was the reason why Itachi had found out about it and got in trouble.

Sasuke did not wasted time with trash talk but cut to the case.

"What gave you the vision that you can call to my family and tell them about anything? Is that any of your business?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, anything that concerns you is my business. After all, I am your girlfriend, aren't I?"

Everyone knows that Sasuke gets angry very easily. But never this easily.

He kicked the table in front of him, causing it to crash into Karin, making her fell on the floor.

"You are not my girlfriend Karin. This is the last time I'm saying it. And don't you ever concern yourself with any of my business again. That also includes my family. If you do, I won't even care that you are a woman. I will make you never see daylight again."

With that, Sasuke left the place.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after."

"Mama? Can Sa-chan tell you something?"

Sakura hesitated. Normally, Sayuri would be asleep by the end of the bedtime story. If she doesn't and asks if she could ask or tell you something, it is not good.

"What is it?"

"Sa-chan had a very strange dream yesterday. Mama, Sa-chan and Sasuke-jichan are in the park, playing together."

Sakura's smiling face fell upon hearing her daughter.

"Jichan is laughing, you know. And he also doesn't fight with you, mama. He is just like papa in Sa-chan's dream. But it is very different in the morning when Sa-chan wakes up. It would be so nice if Jichan love Sa-chan just like papa did."

Sakura was saddened and angered. She had been wondering for a long time about how her daughter became so attached to Sasuke. It would had been so much better if Itachi is here, but…

"When is papa coming back?"

Sakura couldn't answer her daughter.

"Kurenai-sensei tell me once that Mirai-chan always talks with her papa on weekends."

Kurenai had been teaching Sayuri ever since she was 3 years old. Her husband, Sarutobi Asuma works as an executive officer at a company in America and only comes back twice a year.

"We have the same life, Sakura-san. My husband, he is well and alive, but he is just the same as gone. Sayuri-chan is actually even luckier than Mirai to have grandparents who love her very much." She remembered Kurenai telling her that once.

Sakura is sure that Kurenai would know what to tell and what not to, since she have been teaching Sayuri when Itachi is still alive.

"Sa-chan want to talk with papa, mama. Why don't you call papa?"

"Well…Sa-chan, you have to understand papa has many things to do."

Sakura was close to crying. She felt horrible that she had to lie to her daughter about her father, but she has no other choice.

Sayuri pouted, but when she saw her mother's expression, she nodded and later fell asleep.

Hugging her daughter, Sakura allowed herself to cry for a moment. After all, being strong for these past 2 months since Itachi's sudden death had been very hard.

How she wishes her dear husband is still here with her.

* * *

**Not much interaction between our two main characters, I know. And just for the heads up, I will be introducing a new character who will be playing a kinda important-ish role which will bring events that will be the first events which brought these two together later in the story. Want to guess who it is? It is an unexpected one though.**

**Oh and just in case you don't know, I uploaded another story, "Unconditionally". **

**Tell me what you think? :)**

**xoxo**


	7. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Staring at the huge Ferris wheel in front of her, Sakura swallowed uneasily and shook her head.

"Sorry, Sa-chan. You know mama can't ride those." She tried to reason with her daughter.

Sakura took a half-day off and left her shop early today, just to spend time with Sayuri. And her daughter insisted on visiting the amusement park, so now here they are, Sayuri trying to coax her mother into riding the Ferris wheel with her. Even though Sakura felt really sad seeing her daughter upset, she knew she couldn't go on the ride. With her extreme fear of heights, Sakura was about 90% sure she will faint at the top where there will be no adults to help her if she did.

"You wanna go there?"

A voice that came from her left side startled Sakura and instinctively, she pulled Sayuri to her side. The man was wearing dark jeans and a white polo shirt, making him look very casual. He would look like a young man if it weren't for his white hair tied in a low ponytail and round glasses. Sakura can't help but felt a little uneasy about this stranger.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. Would it be okay if I ride the Ferris wheel with this kiddo here?" the man spoke.

Sakura immediately shook her head. 'Of course not!' she thought. She would be crazy to let a stranger whom she just met take her daughter.

"But mama, Sa-chan wants to go."

After unsuccessfully trying to reason her daughter that she can't go alone with someone who she doesn't know, Sakura had no choice but to give in. She did not stop looking after her daughter though.

So when they exited the Ferris wheel, Sakura tried to take Sayuri back from Kabuto's arms, he pulled the child back and insisted that he promised Sayuri a scoop of ice cream. Without waiting for her to response, he headed towards the shop, leaving Sakura with no choice, but to follow them. After that, Sayuri insisted more rides and Kabuto stuck along with them the whole time. Everytime Sakura tried to refuse when Kabuto suggested a ride or a restaurant, Sayuri already said yes, making her impossible to say no.

Sakura eyed the white-haired man suspiciously, he seem way too friendly for someone who she just met. But she shrugged it off, thinking that they will part ways when the day is over.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

He watched the three of them move around the park with a scowl on his face. Sasuke is not amused. Normally, Amusement parks aren't his favorite meeting place, but since the rest of his friends are already there, he just came in to meet up and was ready to leave when it's over, but the sight of the mother and the daughter just caught his eye. It stopped him from leaving when he saw Kabuto associated himself with the two. He had been observing the three of them, with Naruto by his side.

"What do you think that snake is up to, teme?"

Giving the blond a side-glanced glare for calling the horrible nickname, but he did not give an answer for a long time.

"It is possible that he is hitting on Sakura-san, but he might also be just targeting her and her daughter because of you, Sasuke." Neji commented.

"Do you know why he wasn't there that night?"

"They are waiting for that snake to show up, obviously."

"I'm not sure if he is brave or just plain stupid. The rest of his gang is either dead or in the hospital, Kimimaro already left to Kirigakure as soon as he heard the news, but Kabuto is the only one left here. Do you think it's because of Sakura?"

Sasuke scoffed at what Shikamaru said. "Whatever happens to Haruno does not concern me."

"Yah, teme! It's your fault if something happen to Sakura and Sayuri, you know. I'm sure Itachi would be really upset with you if you did not protect his wife and daughter from danger."

What Naruto said made him rethink what he said. Again, he looked back at Sayuri who is sharing cotton candy with Kabuto, and Sakura standing by, looking at the two.

* * *

"Where do you live, Sakura-san?"

"We are actually from Suna, Kabuto-san. We're just here for vacation." Sakura lied.

"But, Sa-chan told me, she live near the Hokage tower. Which address is true?"

He does not seem to be mocking her. He looked more like just curious to know her address. Sakura's face turned hard anyway.

"I think you understand by now that I do not wish you tell you my address. Thank you for playing with Sayuri today."

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura pulled her daughter back from Kabuto's hold, and ushered her into the car.

"I just want to be friends with the two of you, Sakura-san."

After shutting the door, she turned around and faced him with an emotionless face.

"We're not here to make friends, Kabuto-san. Please don't make things awkward that I won't even want to greet you if we meet again."

Kabuto sighed, and smiled warily. "Okay, I won't ask. But I can greet you next time we meet, right?"

Sakura didn't answer, but entered the car and drove off. She knew she is being rude, but she certainly did not want to take risks involving herself with a stranger.

_I'm not going to meet him again anyways._

Oh, how she is mistaken.

* * *

"Haruno-san, a customer refused to pay for a dress he damaged accidently."

"Which dress?"

"The purple silk dress Ino-san reserved. It was damaged by the cigarette the customer was holding."

Sakura was not happy. The mentioned dress was ordered specifically for Ino. The best friend of hers had taken a liking to the dress and practically begged her to save it for her as a birthday present.

"Shall I send him in?" Sakura nodded and watched her secretary leave the room. In her mind, she can already hear Ino's whining about her damaged dress. When she inspected the damaged dress, she sighed. There was a burnt hole right in the font and several other places. What was this person doing to not notice that he is destroying this dress?

"Sakura-san?"

She frowned to see Kabuto entering her office.

'Of course, it would be him.'

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Kabuto's face faltered. "It was an accident. I'll compensate for it."

Sakura sneered, already expecting it from Kabuto.

"Normally, it won't be that expensive, but you damaged a special dress reserved by our number 1 customer. And as you can see, it is damaged a lot. This dress would cost you at least _xxxx_ yen."

Kabuto seemed surprised. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I don't have that much money with me. But I will leave my address and phone number. I will give you what I have right now, and I can give you the rest later. You can trust me, right?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "I can't do that Kabuto-san. You see, I work with many people everyday. I just can't trust anyone. And I barely know you, how can I trust you? If you want, I will send one of my employees with you to get your money."

"Um…but if I don't have money ready at home, then…"

"Or I can put a notice in front of the shop saying you owe this much money and I will take it down when you pay me back. How about that?"

Kabuto flushed beet red out of embarrassment. It would be a huge punch to his reputation. It was true he came here to see her. It was also true he damaged the dress on purpose just to see her. But he did not expect her to response like this. Sakura's cruel decisions on how he can pay back for the damage left him stunned.

_Uchiha Sakura…you are one fascinating woman._

* * *

He saw Mikoto and Sayuri enter the dining room while eating his lunch. As soon as Sayuri saw him, her face brightened immediately and his face was automatically frowned.

"Sasuke, you are eating alone here…?" he heard his mother question.

"It's better alone."

Mikoto sighed, but did not say anything else. She led Sayuri into her seat and started making lunch for her.

Suddenly, his trail of thoughts fixed to what he saw this morning.

"_That snake went into Sakura's shop. He was in there for a long time. I think we should make it clear with him of his business here, teme. We'll ask what he's up to straight in his face."_

He was the one who stopped Naruto. If it is not what they think, but if Haruno herself is involved with Kabuto, then it's none of his business.

"Sa-chan want to eat fish, baa-chan."

"I can't see the tiny bones in the fish Sa-chan. Wait here. Let me go get my glasses." With that, Mikoto left the room in a hurry.

With food in her cheek, Sayuri went quiet. Sasuke glanced at Sayuri from the corner of his eyes. When he met the gaze of the raven-haired child, he quickly dropped his gaze and continued eating with a straight face.

"Jichan?"

"What." It was supposed to be a question, but it came out harshly like a demand.

"Sa-chan want to eat fish."

"Didn't she tell you to wait?"

Sayuri went quiet again. After waiting for about 5 minutes, she pulled the bowl of fish and tried to eat it.

Unable to just ignore her, Sasuke slapped the spoon away from Sayuri's hand. Pointing at the dropped piece of fish with bones sticking out, he scolded the kid.

"You see that? Are you gonna die if you don't get to eat fish?"

As he continued scolding, he noticed her eyes getting watery and sighed. _Annoying brat._

When he saw Ayame enter the dining room, "Where's mom?"

"Mikoto-sama was feeling dizzy, so she is resting for a while. She told me to finish feeding Sa-chan."

As the maid grabbed the spoon and prepared to feed Sayuri, he ordered, "Leave."

"Wh…?"

"I said leave."

With a confused expression on her face, Ayame left the room, looking back at Sayuri and Sasuke.

Sasuke finished eating, and sat beside Sayuri. And he proceeded to do something he had never done in his entire 28 years of living, and for that, he is angry with himself.

He carefully took out the bones, put it on the spoon, and placed it near Sayuri's mouth, barking out "Open your mouth."

His tone was nowhere near gentle, but Sayuri's face cheered up and started chewing happily.

And with that, Sayuri questioned him.

"Did Jichan fell in love with Sa-chan?" she asked, cocking her head to the side while chewing.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Sa-chan love you, Sasuke-jichan."

Keeping his frown in check, "I'm doing this only because your baa-chan is sick. If your mother know about this, you will get whipped by her, you hear me?"

"What's whipped?"

It would be a sight to be held to show her what's whipped. Suddenly, all the anger vanished and he smiled inwardly in humor. That was the first time he ever looked at Sayuri with the thought that this child is Itachi's daughter. Even though Itachi is his elder brother, he never bothered to call him 'brother'. He was always used to call Itachi by his first name. Some people asked him if they were friends. Some just remarked how rude he is.

But if it weren't for Haruno…

_She is his brother's only daughter, his own blood…_

_Of course, he cares about his own niece._

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sakura-san? It's me."

"How did you get this phone number?"

"Let's just say a little sniffing around doesn't hurt."

Sakura just arrived back home from work, showered, and changed. With her mind cleared, she was thinking of spending quality time with her daughter when her cell phone rang.

'How many of my numbers did he know?' Sakura thought in distress.

"Yakushi-san."

"Yes, Sakura?"

Her name without the honorific, coming from this – borderline _stalker_ – disturbed Sakura.

"Do not call me, ever again."

"I was just hoping you could come to my birthday party, Sakura. It will be around 5 to 7 pm tomorrow."

"Yakushi-san."

Kabuto cut her off. "I'm requesting you, Sakura. If you don't come, things won't look pretty, may I remind you. I will be forced to do things you won't like. That would also include your daughter finding out about…"

"Give me that."

Her cell phone got ripped away from her ear. Sakura turned around to face the offender, only to see Sasuke listening to what Kabuto was saying.

"What do you think you are doing?! Give it back!" Sakura shouted, trying to get her phone back, only to be pushed away from Sasuke.

He walked into the living room, with Sakura following behind angrily.

"Cut the bullshit, Kabuto. What do you want?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

When Sakura tried to scratch his arms, trying to get her cell, with an annoyed and angered look from Sasuke, the cell phone hit the wall, smashed into pieces.

"You seem to want to talk to that bastard that bad, huh?" He taunted.

"Don't even go there, Uchiha. I don't want to talk to him. Don't you see he's threatening me?!" Sakura half-yelled.

"Who do you think he is, Haruno? Do you even know who he is?"

When Sasuke said those words darkly, walking towards her, Sakura unconsciously stepped backwards, glaring viciously at Sasuke.

"He's from the group that murdered your dear husband." The Uchiha male bitterly spoke.

Sakura tensed up immediately.

"I beat up the group and he's the only one left. Guess what he just said. He threatened to tell your daughter everything that you've been keeping a secret. Now what are you going to do?"

Eyes wide, Sakura just stood there, petrified. She can hear her own heart-beat, throbbing painfully in her chest. _How dare him…_

Isn't it enough that her husband died? Now her and her daughter?

When it comes to her daughter, the pain in her chest caused by the tragedy of losing her husband subsided for a moment.

_What is she going to do?_

_Why couldn't she do it?_

_Why wouldn't she?_

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**

**;)**


	8. The Meaning of 'Gone'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Here."

Kabuto gazed at the neatly wrapped box in front of him. He returned his gaze to the green eyes that belong to the pink-haired woman standing in front of him.

"I'll be leaving now." She cut him off before he even got a chance to say anything.

As she turned to leave, Kabuto stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sakura scoffed at the question, which she find ridiculous.

"Mad would be an understatement, Yakushi."

"I'm really sorry for what I said. It is only because I really wanted you to come, Sakura. Believe me. Even if you hadn't come, I won't…"

"Just take my present."

She said it in a way that certainly did not look like giving a present. Looking down back at the box on the table, with a troubled expression, Kabuto started to unwrap the box. Just after he peeled off the wrappings, he heard Sakura speak.

"It's not much in there. Just a knife."

"What?!" Kabuto looked up, shocked.

"I was thinking about what would be the most useful for you, and a knife was the only thing that came to my mind. Too bad I didn't have enough time to get access to a gun. That would have been a better present. Don't you think?"

The petite woman spoke coldly, with sarcasm dripping off every word. Her eyes, such beautiful shade of green that he couldn't quite put where, but definitely beautiful, had a fearless gleam that sent shivers down his spine.

"What did Uchiha Sasuke tell you about me? Believe me, he's just lying."

Sakura scoffed, looking at the panicked white-haired man in front of her with narrowed eyes, and looked away.

"Let's talk about those somewhere else. This place is too public, don't you think?" Grabbing her purse, Sakura exited the restaurant, with Kabuto trailing behind.

Sakura's white Porsche was in the front, Kabuto's black Mercedes following the car. Apparently, the somewhere else turned out to be a side of the road where people rarely come.

Kabuto quickly got out of his car, and walked towards Sakura who was standing right in front of her car, with her arms crossed.

"Let me explain about all those stuff."

"As soon as you said the name 'Uchiha Sasuke', I understood who you are. Just answer my question."

Silence fell between the two, then Sakura spoke. Her voice bitter and cold.

"You are one of those bastards who killed my husband. Is that correct?"

"It's true that I am one of them. But about the killing part, I…"

"I've heard enough."

"No, don't you see how bad it is for me if you misunderstood without knowing anything?"

'The nerve of this guy..'

"Do you think I profited anything from being a widow? I never knew anything about how my husband died. Just the news that he's gone. Killed by something very unrelated to him. Do you realize that the child that you were holding just days before is fatherless because of what you, and your companions did."

Sakura didn't cry though her chest felt like bursting out with pain. She didn't cry though her eyes were filled with tears.

"What else do you want, Kabuto? Just because you are enemies with Uchiha Sasuke, do my husband, my daughter and I have to pay for it?"

Her eyes stung with unshed tears, her chest burned. Why can't she just live in peace? She hadn't done anything horrible to anyone in her whole life as long as she can remember. So why…

Her right hand flew and made contact with Kabuto's left cheek, leaving a red hand mark that probably won't fade for days.

Wide-eyed, Kabuto was shocked at the same time, angry. He just made up his mind to repay back for what Sakura just did when his arm suddenly throbbed.

In Sakura's hand was a pocketknife.

"That's for using my daughter to get what you want, Yakushi. Don't think I didn't stab you in the chest because I'm afraid. I just didn't want my daughter to lose both her parents. One dead and one in jail."

All the gentleness was lost in Sakura's eyes and had a wild look in them just like a mad woman.

Feeling his arm burning in pain from being stabbed, Kabuto saw red, and clenched his jaw.

"I'm a much worse guy than you think I am, Uchiha Sakura."

That being said, his good hand moved…

Getting backhanded by a grown man sent Sakura back to hit her head with the car's windshield, landing to the ground unconscious.

Rolling up his shirtsleeve, which is now bloodied, he threw away the knife Sakura is still holding onto even when she's already unconscious. Picking her up, Kabuto carried her to her car and started the engine.

There were a few cars that passed by, but no one took notice of the scene that just happened. Glancing down at the unconscious pink-haired beauty on the passenger seat, Kabuto smirked.

Kabuto, along with his friends, was not a nice guy. Far from it actually. He is still young, just in his late 20s, but he didn't have to work hard for a living. He spend his time gambling, and betting on bare knuckle fights.

Sasuke and Sakon had been enemies ever since high school. It was always Sasuke who won and Sakon who was left angry, and planning revenge.

That rivalry grew into a more complicated matter when the two groups got tangled up in a fight and that night, Sakon's older brother Ukon was killed. It was actually Ukon who had the knife, but accidently stabbed himself while fighting with Sasuke. It was ever since then Sakon had been planning to get back at the Uchiha.

When the rest of the group planned to kill Uchiha Itachi, he tried to stop them reasoning that it wasn't Sasuke who killed Ukon. Sakon's older brother just died because of fateful circumstances. Hearing that, Sakon was enraged and kicked him out of the plan that day.

Yakushi Kabuto was never a good guy, but sometimes he did held back when things got too extreme. After his gang killed off Uchiha Itachi, and tried to run away to Kirigakure where they would temporarily hide from the wrath of Sasuke, he backed off. He decided to not come at that night, and let's just say it was his luck that Sasuke ambushed the gang right on that night.

Slowing down the car, he lifted up Sakura's face. Just as he thought there was blood flowing down from the wound on her temple. She wasn't exaggerating when she said she's not afraid to stab him in the chest. It also wasn't a reaction like a trapped animal when she stabbed him. It was full of hatred and anger, he realized.

Gazing at her whole body with lustful eyes, when Kabuto lifted his gaze back at the road, he saw a car coming in opposite direction. He quickly stepped on the brake, sending the car reeling sideways. He hit his head with the steering wheel and was dazed for moments until he was forcefully pulled out of the car.

He later saw someone holding him from the collar of his shirt.

"Kabuto." He quickly realized the voice belonged to no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"You can't die just because you hit yourself with a car. What do you want, bastard? Why did you bring Haruno here?" The raven-haired male's voice was filled with rage, just enough to made Kabuto ready to faint. 'Who is Haruno?' he thought, and later realized he is talking about Sakura.

"She..she..stabbed my arm first." Kabuto managed weakly.

He heard Sasuke snort. "That woman should be sued for just stabbing the arm, should have been the throat or somewhere fatal."

Sasuke banged Kabuto's body against the car just as to make sure he broke several ribs.

"How many of you are left? If you want to kill me, just try me. Don't include anyone else. Understand?! And if you ever go near this woman and child again, I will make sure you never come out of the hospital alive."

Kabuto knew Sasuke already took Sakura when he headed for his Audi. He tried to call out, but no voice came out. He would be already faint if it weren't for the thought that Uchiha Sasuke is in front of him.

"Uchi…ha the…car…it's…Sakura's…"

"Send it back yourself." That being said, Sasuke drove away.

"No…wait…"

Leaning on the car, Kabuto slowly fell to the ground.

_I have to send the car back._

_I have to go to the hospital._

* * *

Nobody answered him when Uchiha Fugaku asked what happened. Normally, he would be at work but since Mikoto pleaded him to take a day off and rest at home, he did. It was right in front of him, he saw his youngest son carrying his injured daughter-in-law into the house.

Sasuke's answer to the question 'What happened?' was "She'll answer when she wake up."

After that, he was planning to go out again, so Fugaku had to interfere.

"We had hoped it would be the first and the last when Itachi died. Now Sakura? Sasuke, when will your ever-lasting troubles end?

Frustrated, Sasuke's hand went into his raven locks.

"I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again."

"What are you promising, Sasuke? For the safety of Sakura? Can't I be worried about you too? The only son left of mine?"

"Nothing is happening to me, dad."

* * *

It's either the truth or her dignity, so Sakura had to tell what she knows about the connection between Sasuke and Kabuto.

After she told the whole story, Mikoto had a hand on her chest, Fugaku shaking his head in disapproval. The adults at this house can't be more thankful whenever something bad happens it was always the time when Sayuri is either asleep or with Kurenai teaching her.

Reaching for the bandaged wound on Sakura's head, Mikoto apologized again and again. Sakura said nothing but sighed. Her wound wasn't that big, but Fugaku took a break from work and stayed at home, and Mikoto, she had been taking care of Sakura.

"I have something to ask."

"Answering questions are not my thing. Go away." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Who is Sakon? I remember reading about this guy in the newspaper, was it you who killed him? What did you do to Kabuto?"

"Caring so much, are we? You know his address, right? If there's a funeral in his house, then he's dead. If there's not the pathetic bastard still lives."

_"__I'm a much worse guy than you think I am, Uchiha Sakura."_ Remembering what Kabuto said… even if he didn't die, Sasuke wouldn't had mercy on him. And she, stabbed him. Wouldn't he come back for revenge?

Sakura now knew better than to live without a care in the world. How could she, when she can't even be sure she won't be kidnapped and killed tomorrow?

* * *

"Isn't that Sakura?"

Looking at the direction that Neji pointed out, Sasuke nodded. At the same time he noticed men gawking at Sakura who was reading a book, with a cup of coffee in her hand. His eyes narrowed, 'She's a mother, why does she still had to dress prettily like that?' he thought.

"Kabuto would still be in the hospital for a long time. Do you want to leave it at that?"

"Hn." Everyone knew it was a yes, so they didn't question any further.

"You guys, come to my house tomorrow. My parents want to meet you."

Questioning gazes turned into his direction, but Sasuke didn't explain anything. He remembered once Fugaku saying, "I don't even know what kind of people you are friends with."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji aren't thieves or criminals. They are just troublemakers of the family, just like him. So why not show his family just what 'kind of' people he's friends with?

* * *

As he introduced his three friends to his father, Fugaku just nodded with a straight face. Mikoto being a friendly and kind person she is, welcomed the three with open arms.

"Please, make yourselves at home. What would you like for dinner?"

'They are just like Sasuke.' Mikoto thought. His friends are handsome and regal, but just like Sasuke they had a gleam in their eyes. They are prideful, and it would be huge trouble if Fugaku said something inappropriate. Mikoto sighed in unease, just glad that Sayuri is with Kurenai. When she went to peek at her adored grandchild, Sayuri was happily ignorant about the company at home.

Actually, Sayuri saw Mikoto peeking from the mirror that she is sitting in front of. Being a smart kid, she knew something was up from the moment her grandmother came in earlier and whispered something in Kurenai-sensei's ear.

"Can I go drink water?"

Kurenai nodded, "But come back quickly Sayuri-chan."

Running out of the room, Sayuri headed towards the kitchen, but when she crossed the living room, she saw Sasuke's shoes on the door step, with several other pairs just like his.

'Ji-chan's at home!' With that happy thought, Sayuri skipped towards Sasuke's room, trying to peek at her cold uncle. If her mother is not at home, Sasuke answers when she asks, and does not send her away. Her mama also answers when she ask questions about Sasuke-jichan. She doesn't get mad when she tell her that she talked to Sasuke when Sakura was at work.

When she heard that her ji-chan had friends coming over, she ran towards the door trying to get a good look at the new people.

"You should at least be kind to the kid, Sasuke. Now, it's still alright, but if she realized her father is gone, won't it be you who should become a father figure?"

"Neji's right, teme. Even if you are not on good terms with her mother, the kid is your niece. And she's really adorable too…"

When she heard words that she doesn't understand, Sayuri forgot that she had to go back to Kurenai, intent to listen what Sasuke and his friends were talking about.

"Sa-chan?!"

She turned around and saw Ayame who tried to pull her away from Sasuke's room.

"What are you doing, Sa-chan? Sasuke-sama will get mad if he see you here, let's go back to your room."

Sayuri broke off Ayame's hold on her arm, and ran towards her room where Kurenai is.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?"

Kurenai nodded kindly.

"What does 'gone' mean?"

"Well, there are different meanings, let's just say the food's all gone, it means you ran out of food. If something's gone, it means that it is not coming back."

"What does gone in person mean?"

"In person? Well, it basically means the person is dead. You will know more about these terms later, Sa-chan. Now, you have to answer this test. And no peeking. I have to go to the bathroom. I will come back later, okay?"

Kurenai left, not noticing Sayuri's change in mood. Looking down at the paper her sensei left, the small child didn't move.

Two crystal tears drop on the paper.

* * *

**The story intensifies. **

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far. WOW, I spend 5 hours writing this…don't you think I deserve some feedbacks? Writers need motivation you know. And who knows? Maybe if I good some really good reviews, it might motivate me to write a new chapter immediately. ;)**


End file.
